Andrea
|Familie = |Alter = 36 Jahre |Beruf = Bürgerrechtlerin |Status = lebt |Erster Auftritt = Gefangene der Toten |Letzter Auftritt = Gute alte Zeit |Tod = |Tod2 = |Waffe = |Gespielt von = Laurie Holden |Synchronsprecher = Christin Marquitan }}Andrea ist intelligent, umsichtig und sehr beschützerisch in Hinsicht ihrer jüngeren Schwester Amy, mit der sie bisher nicht immer die ideale, nahestehendste Beziehung hatte. Niemals zurückhaltend was Herausforderungen und Auseinandersetzungen betreffen, ist Andrea stur, eigensinnig und an forderster Front, wenn es um die Sicherheit ihrer Schwester geht. Die beiden Schwestern wissen nicht was mit ihren Eltern geschehen ist, aber Andrea hat keine große Erwartung, dass sie tatsächlich noch leben könnten und ist deswegen umso mehr bemüht als einziger, übriggebliebener Familienteil für Amy stark zu bleiben. Als sie sich nach ihrem Ausflug auf den Weg zurück zu Amys College aufmachten, gerieten sie in die bereits begonnene, anfängliche Apokalypse. Sie strandeten in Atlanta, wo sie von Dale Horvath gerettet und so schließlich zur Gruppe der anderen Überlebenden gelangten. Charakterverlauf Staffel 1 Gefangene der Toten Als Glenn und Rick Grimes das Kaufhaus betreten, empfängt sie Andrea mit vorgehaltener Pistole und ist über seine Nachlässigkeit verärgert, welche die Zombieschar im Umkreis des Gebäudes gereizt und auf sie aufmerksam gemacht hat. Sie beruhigt sich jedoch und steckt ihre Pistole weg. Später sprechen sie und Rick über ihre Schwester Amy im Camp. Als Andrea auf eine Kette mit einem Meerjungfrau-Anhänger aufmerksam wird und erzählt, wie sehr diese ihrer Schwester gefallen würde, schlägt ihr Rick vor die Kette einfach zu nehmen. Daraufhin merkt Andrea an, dass es Plünderei wäre und er doch ein Cop sei, worauf Rick ihr wiederum entgegnet, dass Plünderei per Definition in so einer Ausnahmesituation wohl nicht geltend sei. Sie lächelt und steckt die Kette ein. Später, als Rick und Glenn vorschlagen sich Autos für die Flucht zu schnappen, geht sie mit Morales und Jacqui auf das Gebäudedach. Als sie Rick mit dem Transporter wegfahren sieht, bricht sie zusammen, da sie befürchtet er würde sie doch zurücklassen. Aber Rick kommt zurück und die Gruppe gelangt gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Transporter, als die Zombies in das Kaufhaus eindringen. Tag der Frösche Andrea ist im Camp wieder mit ihrer Schwester Amy vereint. Als Carl Grimes und Sophia Peletier plötzlich auf ein Zombie stoßen und zu schreien beginnen, eilen die Erwachsenen herbei und töten es. Andrea und Amy sind von dem abgetrennten Zombiekopf sichtlich angewidert. Später kümmern sich die beiden Schwestern gemeinsam mit Jacqui und Carol Peletier um die Wäsche. Im Gespräch über die Dinge, die sie am meisten vermissen, gibt Andrea an, sie würde ihren Vibrator vermissen und als daraufhin Carol das Gleiche äussert, fangen die Frauen an zu lachen. Ed Peletier, der zuvor im Hintergrund alles beobachtete, nähert sich nun in seiner Neugier der Frauengruppe und schaut ihnen zu. Auf Andrea's Frage hin, ob er ein Problem hätte, folgt ein rüdes keins was dich angeht und befiehlt ihnen, sie sollen ihre Arbeit machen, da sie nicht im Comedyclub sind. Andrea hat Ed's Einstellung endgültig satt und verteidigt sich und die anderen Frauen, indem sie ihm ein nasses Wäschestück entgegendrückt und ihm sagt, dass wenn es ihm nicht passe, er sich selbst drum kümmern kann. Ed knallt das Wäschestück zurück und trifft sie fast am Kopf. Er antwortet in ruhiger, herablassender Art und Weise, dass das nicht sein Job ist und er sich von einer klugscheissenden Zicke eh nichts sagen lässt. Ed fordert Carol auf mit ihm zu gehen. Er droht Andrea, sie solle nicht glauben, er würde sie nicht fertig machen, nur weil sie eine Schlampe ist, die auf dem College war. Im Verlauf der hitzigen Auseinandersetzung, versuchen Carol und Amy die Beiden auseinanderzubringen, was die Folge der Eskalation nach sich zieht, als Carol von Ed geschlagen wird, er auch gegenüber den anderen Frauen ausfallend und handgreiflich wird und schließlich Shane Ed in Rage halb tot schlägt. Am Morgen fahren Amy und Andrea mit Dales Kanu auf den See um zu angeln. Dabei erinnern sie sich daran, wie sie früher gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater beim fischen waren. Sie bemerken, dass sie unterschiedlich erzogen wurden. Während Andrea die Fische fing damit die Familie sie später essen konnte, wurden die Fische von Amy immer wieder zurück ins Wasser geworfen. Die Erinnerungen an ihre Eltern in Florida und die Sehnsucht nach ihnen wird immer stärker, sodass ihnen die Tränen in den Augen stehen, als plötzlich der erste Fisch bei Amy anbeißt. Zurück im Camp können sie mehrere Fische vorweisen, die später am Lagerfeuer gegessen werden sollen. Jim, ein Mechaniker der Überlebenden, ist gerade dabei einige Löcher in der Größe eines Grabes auszuheben. Dale ist beunruhigt und will ihn davon abhalten, da er sich Sorgen macht, dass er in der Hitze einen Sonnenstich bekommt. Shane tritt hinzu und zwingt ihn zu einer Pause, indem er ihn zu Boden drückt und an einen schattigen Baum fesselt. Andrea sucht im Wohnwagen nach etwas Geschenkpapier oder einer Serviette um das Geburtstagsgeschenk für Amy einzupacken. Dale tritt hinzu und hilft ihr bei der Suche. Am Abend genießen alle den gefangenen Fisch von Amy. Mr. Morales hat einige Steine aufgetürmt, sodass die Feuer nun höher brennen können, ohne dass sie von weitem zu sehen sind. Während alle beim Essen sind zieht sich Amy in den Wohnwagen zurück und kommt nach kurzer Zeit wieder heraus um zu berichten, dass das Klopapier alle ist. Plötzlich wird sie von einem Zombie in den Arm und den Nacken gebissen. Jim schlägt den Zombie mit einem Baseball-Schläger um. Andrea stürmt zu ihrer Schwester und versucht zu helfen, doch kann sie nichts machen. Während weitere Zombies um sie herum hinzu kommen und von den übrigen Campern nach Leibeskräften bekämpft werden, bleibt sie bei ihrer Schwester. Amy verstirbt noch in der selben Nacht. Am nächsten Morgen sammeln die Überlebenden die Toten zusammen um ihnen die Schädel zu zertrümmern und sie zu bestatten. Sie möchten auch den Schädel von Amy zertrümmern, damit sie nicht als Zombie aufwacht. Lori und Rick versuchen sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Amy nun gefährlich sei, doch Andrea möchte nicht von ihrer Seite weichen und bedroht sogar Rick mit der Pistole. Die Gruppe lässt Andrea gewähren. Dale tritt hinzu um Amy die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Andrea legt Amy ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk, eine Meerjungfraukette, an. Wenig später erwacht Amy zu neuem leben. Sie erkennt den Menschen in ihrer Nähe und will zubeißen. Andrea entschuldigt sich bei ihr und schießt ihr mit der Pistole ihres Vaters in den Kopf. Die Gruppe gibt das Camp auf und will in Richtung Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle (ZfS) weiterziehen. Unterwegs wird Jim ausgesetzt, der von beim Kampf von einem Zombie gebissen wurde und dessen Zustand sich stark verschlimmert hat. Beim ZfS angekommen stellen sie fest, dass viele Leichen vor dem Gebäude liegen. Sie gehen zur Eingangstür und klopfen dagegen. Als sie schon gehen wollten wird ihnen schließlich geöffnet. Dr. Edwin Jenner begrüßt sie mit einem Maschinengewehr bewaffnet und fragt, ob jemand gebissen sei. Dann führt er sie hinunter in die Laborräume. Dort nimmt er ihnen etwas Blut gibt ihnen Essen und eine warme Dusche. Andrea fühlt sich schuldig, weil sie nun in der Geborgenheit sein darf, die eigentlich Amy zustehen müsste. Die Schauspielerin Lauri Holden berichtet dies in einem Interview "Behind the Szenes" zur Folge 106. Dabei erklärt sie, wie Andrea sich fühlt und dass ihr der Tod von Amy, ihrer kleinen Schwester, die nichts als Frieden und Liebe kennt, sehr nahe geht. Dale kümmert sich um Andrea und versucht sie aufzuheitern. Am nächsten Tag frühstücken alle gemeinsam. Dr. Jenner tritt hinzu und Dale möchte von ihm wissen, wie weit die Forschung schon sei. Er führt die Gruppe in die Kommandozentrale zu Vi, einer künstlichen Intelligenz. Es wird ihnen ein Video gezeigt, bei der die Verwandlung seiner Ehefrau in einen Zombie und dessen Tod gezeigt wird. Dale bemerkt einen Countdown und möchte wissen, was passiert, wenn dieser abgelaufen ist. Dr. Jenner erklärt, dass dann der Strom ausgeht und schweigt. Beunruhigt machen sich einige Männer auf den Weg um die Treibstofftanks zu kontrollieren. Plötzlich fällt der Strom in weiten Teilen der Anlage aus. Alle treffen sich im Kommandoraum. Dort erklärt Dr. Jenner, dass die Anlage so gebaut wurde, dass der Strom die Forschung bis zuletzt ermöglichen soll. Dann verriegelt er die Türen und erklärt weiter, dass dieses Gebäude zerstört wird und alle Viren mit ihm. Shane und Daryl rasten aus, da sie nicht auf diese Weise sterben wollen. Sie versuchen alles um zu entkommen. Durch einige Überredungskunst gelingt es der Gruppe Dr. Jenner dazu zu bewegen sie frei zu lassen. Als sie fliehen wollen möchten Dr. Jenner, Jacqui und Andrea zurück bleiben um einen schnellen Tod zu finden. Dale kann Andrea nicht aufgeben, weil er sie und ihre Schwester sehr ins Herz geschlossen hat, und bleibt bei ihr. Andrea möchte nicht das Blut von Dale an ihren Händen haben, der sich nicht von ihr überzeugen lässt zu gehen. Sie fliehen gemeinsam in letzter Sekunde aus dem ZfS und können sich gerade noch hinter einigen Sandsäcken verstecken, als das Gebäude explodiert. Sie steigen in die Autos und fahren davon. Staffel 2 Zukunft im Rückspiegel Andrea ist noch auf Dale wütend, da er ihr die Möglichkeit zum Suizid genommen hat. Frustriert sitzt sie in dem Wohnmobil und zerlegt ihre Waffe und ist so stark in sich gekehrt, dass sie nicht mitbekommt, dass der Konvoi hält und sich kurze Zeit später eine Zombie-Herde nähert. Als sie die Herde bemerkt, nimmt sie die zerlegte Waffe und versteckt sich im Bad. Schließlich betritt ein Untoter das Fahrzeug und schaut sich um. Gerade als er wieder gehen möchte, fällt Andrea der Verschluss ihrer Waffe aus der Hand. Durch das Geräusch wird der Zombie wieder angelockt, entdeckt sie und greift sofort an. In ihrem verzweifelten Kampf entdeckt sie Dale, der sich auf dem Dach des Mobils befindet. Er reicht ihr einen Schraubendreher, den sie sofort nimmt und dem Zombie durch das Auge ins Gehirn rammt. Nachdem der Rest der Herde nicht mehr zu sehen ist, entschließen sich Dale, Rick und Shane dazu, dass nur ausgebildete Schützen eine Pistole oder einen Revolver tragen dürfen. Diese Tatsache verärgert Andrea noch mehr und sie beginnt Dale Vorwürfe zu machen. da er sie zum Weiterleben gezwungen hat. Da Sophia von Zombies entdeckt und geflohen ist, macht sich die Gruppe auf den Weg um sie zu suchen. Auf der Suche kommt der Suchtrupp zu einer Kirche. Dort kann Andrea ein Gespräch zwischen Lori und Shane belauschen und erfährt, dass Shane die Gruppe verlassen und sich alleine durchschlagen möchte. Nachdem Lori weg gegangen ist, konfrontiert sie Shane mit seiner Aussage und bittet ihn sie mitzunehmen. Shane lehnt allerdings ab. Blutsbande Ohne das Mädchen gefunden zu haben macht sich der Suchtrupp wieder auf den Weg zum Autofriedhof, bei dem ihre Fahrzeuge stehen, als Andrea von einem Zombie angegriffen wird. Plötzlich taucht eine Frau auf einem Pferd auf und schlägt den Zombie von seinem Opfer. Maggie erzählt das Carl angeschossen wurde und sie Lori sucht. Diese steigt sofort auf das Pferd und beide reiten davon. Der Rest der Suchenden kommt schließlich bei den Fahrzeugen an. Dort gibt ihr Dale ihre Waffe zurück und erhofft so auf etwas Vergebung und das er das nicht bereuen wird. Die letzte Kugel Nachts kann Andrea nicht schlafen und entscheidet sich Daryl auf der Suche nach Sophia zu unterstützen. Auf ihrer Suche finden sie einen Zombie, der sich zu Lebzeiten aufgehängt hat. Sie hat Mitleid und möchte ihn nicht hängen lassen und bittet Daryl ihn zu erschießen. Nur zögernd kommt er dem Wunsch nach, da er die Tat als Munitionsverschwendung ansieht. Ohne weiteren Erfolg kehren sie zu den anderen zurück. Die Cherokee Rose Dale und T-Dog rufen einige Gruppenmitglieder, darunter auch Andrea, zusammen, da sie Hilfe bei einem Brunnen benötigen. Auf dem Grund des Brunnens befindet sich ein Zombie, den sie herausholen möchten. Nach einigen Fehlversuchen gelingt es ihnen schließlich ein Seil um den Körper des Untoten zu bekommen, um ihn hinauf zu ziehen. Kaum das sie den Körper bis zu der Brunnenkante gezogen haben, zerreist der Untote in zwei Stücke, wobei der untere Teil des Rumpfes wieder in den Brunnen zurück fällt und so das Wasser konterminiert. Alle sind frustriert, während T-Dog den Kopf des Untoten zerschlägt. Chupacabra Im Laufe der Zeit baut Andrea ein stabiles Selbstvertrauen auf und möchte die Gruppe so gut wie möglich unterstützen. So übernimmt sie auch die Wache auf dem Wohnmobil. Während ihres Wachdienstes entdeckt sie eine Person auf die Farm zuwanken. Ihr wird geraten nicht zu schießen, als einige Männer zu der Person laufen. Andrea möchte allerdings ihre Entschlossenheit demonstrieren und schießt auf die Person und trifft ihn am Kopf. Als sie Rick schreien hört, wird ihr bewusst, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hat. Bei der Person handelt es sich um Daryl, der sich schwer verletzt zu der Farm durchgekämpft hat. Da Andread Schießkünste nicht so gut sind, kommt Daryl mit einem Streifschuss davon. Beichten Nachdem es Daryl besser geht, entschuldigt sie sich bei ihm und fasst den Entschluss ein intensiveres Schießtraining durch zu führen. Shane nimmt sich ihrer an und beginnt mit dem Training. Dabei versucht er die Gefahr des heraneilenden Zombies mit einem Baumstamm zu simulieren, den er freischwebend an einem Ast gebunden hat. Er gibt dem Stamm einen Schubs, so dass dieser hin und her pendelt. Gleichzeitig setzt er Andrea unter Druck, sie müsse den Feind bekämpfen. Da ihr das aber nicht gelingt, bringt Shane die Schwester von Andrea ins Spiel. Sie soll sich vorstellen, der Stamm ist der Zombie, der Amy getötet hat. Wenn sie ihn nicht erschießt, sei sie an dem Tod ihrer Schwester Schuld. Nach dieser Aussage bricht Andrea das Training wutendbrannt ab und macht sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zu der Farm. Shane fährt ihr hinterher und entschuldigt sich für das Gesagte. Anschließend fahren sie in den Ort Wiltshire Estates um nach Sophia zu suchen. Da die Strassen verlassen sind, betreten sie ein Haus, können aber nichts finden. Plötzlich tauchen Zombies auf und die beiden laufen zu dem Auto zurück, das allerdings auch schon von einigen wenigen Untoten erreicht wurde. Andrea gelingt es erst einen Kopfschuss zu setzen, als ein Zombie auf Armlänge herangekommen ist. Diese Tat hat in Andrea etwas bewirkt und sie streckt weitere Zombies mit präziesen Kopfschüssen zu Boden. Es gelingt ihnen in den Wagen einzusteigen und in Richtung der Farm zu fahren, als Andrea ihre Hand auf den Schritt von Shane. Nachdem sie Sex hatten, fahren sie weiter. Tot oder Lebendig Auf der Farm angekommen, wird sie von Shane gebeten die Scheune zu bewachen, da dort einige Zombies eingesperrt sind. Andrea freut sich über das Vertrauen und geht ihrer neuen Aufgabe nach, bis Rick, Hershel und Jimmy mit zwei eingefangenen Zombies auf die Scheune zu gehen. Auch Shane kommt auf sie zugelaufen, nachdem er das Szenario gesehen hat. Dieser verteilt Schusswaffen an Daryl, Glenn und T-Dog und öffnet anschließend das Scheunentor. Sofort kommen die Untoten heraus und das Massaker an Hershels Familie und Freunden beginnt. Andrea steht mit in der Reihe und eröffnet das Feuer. Nachdem das Abschlachten beendet ist, kommt die untote Sophia aus der Scheune und wird von Rick erschossen. Nebraska Nachdem auch Sophia erlöst wurde, läuft Beth zu ihrer am Boden liegenden Mutter um sie zu betrauern. Doch diese wurde nicht tötlich getroffen und greift sofort ihre Tochter an. Die anderen versuchen das Mädchen von dem Zombie weg zu ziehen, als Andrea eine Sense nimmt und sie Annette durch den Kopf treibt. Nach der Beerdigung von Sophia, Annette und Shawn machen sich Andrea, Shane und T-Dig daran die weiteren Kadavar einzusammeln und zu einem Scheiterhaufen aufzuschichten, um sie anschließend zu verbrennen. Am Abzug Am Abend fällt auf, dass Lori nicht im Haus ist und Andrea vermutet, dass sie auf der Suche nach Rick und Glenn ist, die wiederrum nach Hershel suchen, der die Farm verlassen hat. Shane macht sich auf die Suche und bringt Lori, die einen Autounfall hatte, zurück zur Farm. Da die anderen am nächsten Morgen noch nicht aufgetaucht sind, wollen sich Andrea, Daryl und Shane gerade auf die Suche machen, als die Vermissten mit einem Gefangenen zurück kehren. Shane sieht eine Gefahr in den Jungen Randall. Andrea sieht das ebenso und ist Shanes Meinung. In einem Vieraugen-Gespräch erläutert sie ihm, dass sie seine Ansichten teilt, er aber unbedingt an die Vorgehensweise arbeiten muss, seine Meinung den anderen gegenüber kund zu tun. Ausgesetzt Beth war nach den Erlebnissen um ihre Mutter zusammengebrochen und hat den Lebensmut verloren. Andrea und Lori befinden sich gerade in der Küche, als sie ein Streitgespräch zwischen Maggie und Beth mitbekommen. Als Andrea äußert, sie könne die gedanken von Beth nachvollziehen, ist Lori geschockt. Andrea argumentiert weiter, dass Lori niemanden an die Seuche verloren hat und sie deshalb nicht mitreden kann. Andrea geht nach oben und löst Maggie ab, damit die sich etwas ausruhen kann. Nachdem sie mit Beth gesprochen hat, lässt sie das Mädchen alleine und bietet ihr so die Möglichkeit Suizid zu begehen. Andrea befindet sich im Lager, als sie die Aufregung im Haupthaus der Farm|Haus mitbekommt. Sie macht sich sofort auf den Weg und wird sofort von Maggie verbal angegriffen. Beth hatte versucht sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden, konnte es aber nicht bis zum Schluss durchziehen. Andrea freut das, da Beth so gezeigt aht, dass sie leben möchte. Maggie hat für diese Vorgehensweise kein Verständnis und erteilt Andrea Hausverbot. Sorry, Bruder! Auch wenn Andrea für eine Beseitigung Randalls gewesen ist, schlägt sie sich auf die Seite von Dale, als die Gruppen beraten wie es mit dem jungen Mann weitergehen soll. Allerdings werden sie überstimmt und der Tod von Randall ist beschlossen. Dale ist entsetzt und verlässt das Haus. Einige Zeit später hört sie Dale schreien und läuft sofort in die Richtung, aus der sie die Schreie gehört hat. Dort angekommen sieht sie den schwerverletzten Dale neben einen toten Zombie liegen, den Daryl kurz vorher getötet hat. Da es für Dale keine Rettung gibt, muss Andrea ansehen, wie ihr Freund mit einem Kopfschuss erlöst wird. Die besseren Engel unserer Natur Nach der Beerdigung von Dale wird Andrea von Rick gebeten ein Auge auf Shane zu werfen, während er mit Daryls Hilfe Randall aussetzen möchte. Sie ist einverstanden. Später hilft sie Glenn das Wohnmobil zu reparieren, damit sie es wieder bewegen können. Glenn ist traurig und fühlt sich schlecht, da Dale den Eindruck gehabt haben muss, dass er den Tod von Randall wollte. Andrea tröstet ihn und spricht ihm Mut zu, dass Dale im Inneren gewusst hat, wie Glenn wirklich denkt. Rick bittet T-Dog den Gefangenen aus der Scheune zu holen und muss feststellen, dass dieser nicht mehr da ist. Kurz darauf taucht der blutüberströmte Shane auf und berichtet, dass er von Randall niedergeschlagen und ihm die Waffe geklaut wurde. Sofort teilt Rick zwei Suchtrupps ein und bittet Andrea in das Haus zu gehen und zu warten. Die Mahd Nachdem es dunkel geworden ist, hört Andrea einen Schuss. Beth schaut aus dem Fenster und sieht eine Zombie-Herde, die sich direkt auf die Farm zu bewegt. Einige der Überlebenden versuchen die Herde zu bekämpfen und so steigen Andrea und T-Dog in den Wagen von Otis um den Kampf aufzunehmen. Allerdings müssen sie sich schnell eingestehen, dass die Farm verloren ist. Sie fahren zurück zu dem Haus um die Zurückhebliebenen abzuholen. Dort angekommen steigt Andrea aus, da die anderen von Zombies umzingelt sind und sie ihnen helfen möchte. Unbemerkt kann sich ein Zombie hinter Andrea bringen und nur die Warnung von Carol zwingt sie sich umzudrehen. Sie kann den Untoten töten, doch dieser fällt auf Andrea und begräbt sie unter sich. Alle denken sie ist verloren und lassen sie zurück. Andrea rappelt sich schließlich wieder auf, nimmt den Waffensack auf und flieht. Einige der Untoten folgen ihr bis in den Wald hinein und ihr bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als auf sie zu schießen, was weitere vereinzelte Zombies anlockt. Nach einiger Zeit verlassen sie ihre Kräfte und sie wird von einem weiteren Untoten zu Boden gebracht. Dieser beugt sich über sie und ist kurz davor ihr ein Stück aus dem Gesicht zu beißen, als ihm der Kopf mit einem Katana abgeschlagen wird. Andrea kann es nicht fassen. Vor ihr steht eine Frau, die eine Kapuze über ihr Gesicht gezogen hat und zwei Zombies in Ketten hinter sich her zieht. Staffel 3 Die Saat Andrea kämpft sich den ganzen Winter mit der unbekannten Frau, die Michonneheißt, durch und erkrankt dabei. Sie ist so schwach, dass sie sich ausruhen muss und bleibt in einem Gebäude zurück, während Michonne die Umgebung nach nützlichen Materialien absucht. Nachdem ihre neue Wegbegleiterin von einem Streifzug zurück kommt, bekommt sie von ihr einige Aspirin, damit es ihr besser geht. Andrea fühlt sich zwar immernoch schwach, wagt sich aber vor die Tür. Gemeinsam mit Michonne und ihren beiden Zombie-Begleitern verlassen sie das Gebäude und gehen in einen nahegelegenen Wald. Während sie auf einer Landstrasse entlang gehen, bemerken sie eine Rauchsäule in den Himmel steigen. Die Frauen machen sich sofort auf den Weg um nachzusehen, was passiert ist. An der Absturzstelle angekommen entdecken sie einen abgestürzten Helikopter. Andrea wartet im Gebüsch, während Michonne nach Überlebenden schaut. Plötzlich kommt sie wieder zurück, da sich eine Gruppe Männer nähert. Sie können beobachten wie der verletzte Pilot geborgen und den beiden toten Besatzungsmitgliedern der Schädel durchbohrt wird. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchen ein paar Zombies auf, die von der Gruppe ohne Probleme getötet werden. Die Zombie-Begleiter von Michonne, die an einen Zaun gekettet wurden, beginnen allerding unruhig zu werden, was die Aufmerksamkeit der unbekannten Gruppe auf sich zieht. Michonne köpft ihre Begleiter daraufhin. Nachdem Ruhe eingekehrt ist, verlieren die Männer das Interesse und der Anführer ruft zum Aufbruch auf. Andrea und Michonne sind erleichtert, bis sie eine Stimme hinter sich hören. Andrea dreht sich um und kann es nicht glauben. Vor ihr steht Merle, der vor fast einem Jahr auf dem Dach eines Kaufhauses in Atlanta zurück geblieben ist.siehe Folge Gefangene der Toten. Sie verliert daraufhin das Bewusstsein. Später, als sie zu sich kommt, bekommt sie ihr Umwelt nur schemenhaft mit. Sie merkt, dass sie sich in einem Fahrzeug befindet und sie in einen Ort gefahren sind. Sie fragt nach Michonne. Als diese antwortet verliert Andrea erneut das Bewusstsein. In einer Art Krankenzimmer wird sie behandelt. Schnell geht es ihr besser und von der Erkrankung merkt sie nicht mehr viel. Als Andrea fragt wo sie sich befinden, macht Dr. Stevens einen nervösen Eindruck. Sie bekommt noch heraus, dass sie es nicht verraten darf. Da betritt Merle das Zimmer. Er unterhält sich mit Andrea über die Geschehnisse der Atlanta-Überlebenden und stellt fragen zu seinem Bruder Daryl. Schließlich verlangt er noch ein "Danke schön", da er die beiden Frauen gerettet hat. Nachdem Andrea sich bedankt, betritt der Gouverneur den Raum. Andrea fragt sofort warum sie gefangen gehalten werden, was der Mann nicht nachvollziehen kann. Er öffnet die Tür des Hauses und erklärt ihnen, dass sie Gäste und keine Gefangenen sind. Andrea und Michonne sind sprachlos, als sie die leeren Strassen von Woodbury sehen. Da es mittlerweile dunkel geworden ist, befinden sich keine Menschen, bis auf die Wachposten, auf den Strassen. Sie bekommen eine kleine Einweisung über den Schutz der Stadt, bis sie in ein Zimmer begleitet werden, indem sie übernachten können. Am nächsten Morgen machen die beiden Frauen einen Bummel durch die jetzt lebhafte Stadt. Andrea ist fasziniert, während Michonne misstrauisch ist. Sie werden vom Gouverneur zum Frühstück eingeladen, bei dem sie Milton kennen lernen. Es werden noch ein paar Informationen und Floskeln ausgetauscht, bis der Gouverneur das Essen verlassen muss. Anschließend schauen sich die Frauen sie Stadt weiter an. Michonne möchte ihre Waffen zurück und sofort weg, Andrea allerdings möchte noch ein paar Tage bleiben, bis sie sich gut erholt haben. Plötzlich werden die Tore geöffnet und ein kleiner Militärkonvoi fährt in die Stadt. Der Gouverneur steigt aus einem der Fahrzeuge und erklärt, dass sie keine Überlebenden gefunden haben und aus diesem Grund das Material mitnehmen konnten. Sie werden das Andenken der Toten nicht vergessen. Andrea ist über das Auftreten ein wenig fasziniert und fragt den Gouverneur nach seiner kleinen Rede nach seinem Namen. Den verrät er ihr aber nicht und geht. Am Morgen kommt Michonne von einem Gang durch Woodbury zurück ins Zimmer. Sie schlägt vor, dass sie zügig Woodbury verlassen und in Richtung Küste gehen. Dort könnten sie auf eine Insel in Sicherheit fliehen. Andrea wendet ein, dass sie in einer sicheren Zuflucht nur überleben und ihr das vielleicht nicht reicht. Michonne zeigt ihre Bedenken gegenüber dem Gouverneur. Bevor sie gehen zeichnet Andrea die Lage der Farm auf eine Karte und bringt diese zu Merle. Sie kommen ins Gespräch, wobei er sich fragt, warum aus ihnen nie ein Paar wurde. Sie erklärt, dass er damals nicht so charmant gewesen sei, was er einsieht. Er will wissen, warum sie ihm hilft seinen Bruder zu finden. Sie erklärt, dass sie auch gern gefunden worden wäre, allerdings zurückgelassen wurde. Merle findet, dass sie nun gemeinsam haben von der selben Gruppe verlassen und von anderen gefunden worden zu sein. Zuletzt will sie noch wissen, was er vom Gouverneur hält. Merle erklärt, dass er nur wegen dem Gouverneur noch am Leben ist und ihn dafür dankbar ist. Sie geht zum Gouverneur um sich zu verabschieden. Er gibt ihr einen Drink aus und erkundigt sich, wie ihre Pläne sind. Dann berichtet er von seiner Familie und wie er seine Frau 28 Monaten verloren hat. Als sie gehen will sagt er ihr seinen Namen, Philip. Sie ist erstaunt, doch er tut es als Kleinigkeit ab. In ihrem Apartment hat Michonne bereits ihre Sachen gepackt. Sie erklärt, dass sie vielleicht noch ein paar Tage bleiben sollten, worauf hin Michonne wütend die Tasche zu Boden stellt und das Zimmer verlässt. Es ist ein warmer Tag. Milton bringt Andrea ein kühles Getränk und beschwert sich, dass die Strom-Generatoren für die Kühlung der Getränke verschwendet werden. Sie sprechen auch über das bevorstehende große Event am Abend. Der Gouverneur tritt vor die Krankenstation und hält eine Rede an seine Bevölkerung, in der er stolz darauf eingeht, wie sie von wenigen Leuten mit kaum Nahrung zu einer großen Gruppe gewachsen sind. Sie heben das Glas und feiern sich selbst. Merle kommt später zu Andrea und schickt sie zum Gouverneur. Dieser erklärt, dass Michonne die Leute verunsichert und er bald keine andere Wahl hat, als sie aus Woodbury auszuschließen. Sie geht zu ihrer Freundin ins Zimmer, die gerade damit beschäftigt ist ihre Sachen zu packen. Sie macht Michonne Vorwürfe, dass sie die Woodbury-Gemeinschaft leichtfertig aufgeben würde ohne ihr eine Chance gegeben zu haben. Michonne wehrt ab. Sie sieht sich als Gefangene und möchte unbedingt fliehen. Sie schafft es Andrea zu überzeugen die Stadt zu verlassen. Sie gehen zum Tor, als Merle ihre Absichten erkennt und sie versucht aufzuhalten. Michonne drängt jedoch weiter auf das Tor zu. Er stellt sich ihnen in den Weg und bespricht etwas mit Caesar. Als Andrea näher kommt schickt er sie zurück zu Michonne. Diese erklärt, dass der Gouverneur immer eine Ausrede findet, warum sie noch bleiben müssten und keiner gehen darf ohne seine Erlaubnis. Merle öffnet schließlich die Tür. Für Andrea ist dies ein Zeichen, dass sie tatsächlich Gäste sind und jederzeit gehen dürften. Sie will allerdings noch bleiben. Michonne setzt ihr ein Ultimatum und geht schließlich ohne sie hinaus. Andrea ist verletzt und setzt sich auf eine Bank. Der Gouverneur setzt sich zu ihr und bedauert den freiwilligen Abschied ihrer Freundin. Danach lädt er sie zu einem Drink ein. Am Abend gehen beide gemeinsam zur Arena. Dort begrüßt der Gouverneur einige Gäste und nimmt mit Andrea die besten Plätze ein. Das Licht geht an und man sieht, wie sechs Zombies an Ketten gefesselt sind. Merle und ein weiterer Kämpfer betreten den Ring. Andrea schaut geschockt zu, wie die beiden miteinander kämpfen. Sie ist entsetzt und möchte gehen. Der Gouverneur hält sie zurück und erklärt, dass dies inszeniert ist und die Zombies nicht gefährlich sind. Sie sieht dies jedoch als Verharmlosung der Gefahr an. Er erklärt jedoch, dass damit gezeigt werden soll, dass die Bürger keine Angst haben brauchen. Sie bleibt bis Merle seinen Gegner besiegt hat und schaut sich den ganzen Kampf an. Besonderheiten *Andrea wurde 12 Jahre vor ihrer Schwester geboren. *Aufgrund ihrer unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten, gaben ihnen ihre Eltern unterschiedliche Erziehungen. *Während ihrem Studium der Rechtswissenschaft am College, lebte Andrea getrennt von der Familie und versäumte daher häufig die Geburtstagsfeiern ihrer Schwester. Nachdem sie ihren Hochschulabschluss absolvierte, wurde sie schließlich eine erfolgreiche Rechtsanwältin für Bürgerrechte. *Bevor Andrea und Amy auf ihren Road Trip gingen, gab ihr Vater Andrea zum Schutz eine Waffe mit. Seit jeher war Andrea bemüht diese Waffe zu hüten. * Sie wird von Merle nur Blondie genannt. Sonstiges * Weitere Informationen zu Andrea Trivia Kategorie:Atlanta-Überlebender Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:The Walking Dead